User blog:Everdeenx/Tundrawind
❝ quote tba ❞ — tba) tundrawind is a warrior of thunderclan. he has an upbeat attitude and is generally fun to be around, especially with his sense of humor and pep in his step. he has a positive outlook on life, and rarely gets upset. he brushes off negativity with a swipe of his paw, and doesn't dwell on it too much. 'appearance' heritage:'''tundrawind's breed is unknown, due to the fact that he was a rogue born in a forest. '''description: tundrawind, overall, is a handsome tom who has a creamy-toned underbelly, a light brown top coat, and slightly darker brown tabby stripes throughout his pelt. he has beautiful amber/golden eyes that shine with flirtation and mischief. palette: : = base (#C6A390) : = markings (#65534A) : = undercoat (#A38271) : = eyes (#BD8D3B) : = inner ears (#9A6D68) : = nose (#9A6D68) : = tongue (#9A6D68) : = pawpads (#65534A) voice: tundrawind has a very calming voice that is smooth like honey. he rarely stutters. scent: tundrawind smells like freshly cut grass with a hint of mint. an overall refreshing scent. gait: he walks with medium to long even strides. 'personality' 'traits' * +''' 'trustworthy -' tundrawind is a very trustworthy tom, he can keeps secrets and is able to be depended on. * '''+ humorous -''' he is very comical; he loves making jokes and remarks. this makes his precense that much more enjoyable. * '''+ flirtatious -''' tundrawind is very flirtatious. he loves to flirt around with she-cats and give them butterflies. * '''+ optimistic -'tundrawind is optimistic about his future, and usually his friend's future. he has a positive outlook on life and likes to spread that positivity. * '± protective -''' once tundrawind finds his romantic interest, he is very protective over them. * '''± strong-willed -''' tundrawind is strong-willed and takes pride in what he believes in. it's hard to change his mind, and he won't do it willingly. * '''± competitive -''' tundrawind is deemed competitive by most.he likes to impress she-cats to get a good impression on them. * '''± mischevious -'this is why kits & apprentices love him. he loves to cause mischief to his friends. pulling pranks, or saying something dumb is his forte. * '− overbearing -''' to some, tundrawind's flirtatious comments can be overbearing & annoying. * '''− tba-'tba 'likes & dislikes 'likes' *hunting tundrawind likes hunting.it calms him down if he is ever heated, and he likes to think he's good at it. *running tundrawind is good at running, due to his long & lanky legs. he enjoys this, along with climbing. *joking around joking around is tundrawind's favorite hobby. he loves to crack jokes to lighten the mood. *flirting tundrawind looks forward to the day where he meets his significant other/romantic interest so he can flirt around with her. 'dislikes' *snakes snakes weird him out. he doesn't like the whole thought of them. where the hell are their legs? *spiders spiders are completely despised by tundrawind.he hates the fact that there are so many in the forest. *tree sap he hates tree sap because of how messy it is. 'goals' *to get a mate he wishes to get a mate and pursue a happy life with her. *to have kits only far in the future, but tundrawind wouldn't mind a kit or two. 'fears' *deaths of his loved ones tundrawind dreads the day that he experiences a death in his family. he wishes everyone could live forever, but he knows this simply isn't true. *disappointing his clan: tundrawind works hard to serve his clan well, but he always has the dwelling feeling that something may arise in the future that causes his loyalty to waver. maybe a mate from a rival clan, who knows. that's why he only pays attention to thunderclan she-cats. he avoids disloyalty at all costs. 'history' "was a rogue all my life, lived an average upbringing with a sister and a brother. two happy parents. we lived in the woods, slightly near a two-leg house, and often fended for ourselves. the two-legs had a dog, he was big, muscular, black, and brown. we were all cool with him, actually kinda friends. one day, when i was about 6 moons old, a two-leg had saw me playin' with some mouse my mom had killed on a rock. they picked me up, squealing with excitement because they were planning on keeping me, or somethin'. the two-leg's dog, i believe his name was Rufus, started frantically barking at the two-leg and clearly frightened them. the two-leg put me down and ran away as Rufus or whatever chased them.he turned around and gave me a "you're welcome" smile before walking along now.that's when my family & i realized we lived too close to the house.so we moved, way deep into the forest, and went along with our life. i was gettin' to be around one, so it was time to start my own journey, so i did. i occasionally see my parents & siblings every once in a while, so that's a plus. i was found by some warriors or somethin' of thunderclan, so they took me in and here i am. a warrior of thunderclan." romantic attractions & repulsions tundrawind is heterosexual *sexually attracted to the opposite sex. attractions physically: "ya know, i've always had a thing for smaller felines. they're cute and i like 'em. they're fun to play with and mess around with. i don't really pay too much attention to pelt colors, but something that would balance my tan and brown coat out would be good, i guess. greys and whites, blacks, blues, i don't really care." mentally: "someone who has good intentions in life is good for me.they gotta have a sense of humor, or i blast outta there for sure. i joke around too much to be with a serious she-cat. nuh-uh, nope.someone with a good outlook on life would be pretty ideal, but i don't expect everyone to be happy all the time. comforting pretty cats is my job. i love to make 'em feel safe and secure. they gotta like cuddling, cause man am i a master at that. licking and kissing has to be expected. i do that a lot, too." mentally: "someone who has good intentions in life is good for me.they gotta have a sense of humor, or i blast outta there for sure. i joke around too much to be with a serious she-cat. nuh-uh, nope.someone with a good outlook on life would be pretty ideal, but i don't expect everyone to be happy all the time. comforting pretty cats is my job. i love to make 'em feel safe and secure. they gotta like cuddling, cause man am i a master at that. licking and kissing has to be expected. i do that a lot, too." repulsions: Physically: "eh, there's not too much that i dislike, but i prefer a she-cat with something unique about her. whether that's a random spot of color or uniquely colored eyes doesn't matter to me, i just want something to catch my eyes as soon as i see 'er. mentally: "someone who focuses only on the negative in life. who's always sulking around miserably and never smiles. that's a huge turn off. i don't get off to that." 'relationships' 'opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :format: oc name/clan/dot ratings/trust% :will add when tundra meets people 'flaws & strengths' flaws: *his funny remarks can sometimes result in getting in trouble if he says it to the wrong cat. *he has long & lanky legs, which can sometimes cause him to be a bit clumsy. *he tends to care for others more than he cares for himself, so sometimes he puts his own problems on the back burner, which usually snowball into something bad strengths: *he is very intelligent and clever, he thinks outside of the box *he is quite strong, despite his lean body figure. *he is very strong-willed and determined. 'Trivia' *tundrawind is the creator's first oc not have crystal blue eyes. *.tundrawind is always keeping up with his short, sleek pelt. he grooms it often to get rid of thorns. 'Fanart' coming soon 'credits' the art listed above is by climbdraws on tumblr. i am under the impression that their art is free to use with credit. once i get art drawn of tundrawind, i will quickly remove the art by climbdraws. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts